


The apprentice.

by haoshoumon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: Upon completing fifteen years, all young people with the potential for magic are sent to The Academy, where they will face the Passage and graduate natural magicians.  However, Minghao ends up having some difficulties due to the unpredictable nature of his powers.With Mingyu's and the instructor's help, he can control his power and balance his Chakras. With this, he can soon advance and start learning how to be a good heir when the Minister, his father, retires.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again!  
> I wrote this back in 2018 and it's posted here and on Spirit Fanfics (and I'm really having fun translating everything ksjssksk)  
> I had plans to extend this story but I dont know anymore so yeah

I.

It took Xu Minghao's eyes a few long seconds to get used to the darkness of the decrepit wooden hut that would be his home from that year.

That thing squeaked disgracefully under the wind, and it seemed to squeak even more when Minghao entered and closed the door behind him. He had the feeling that he would be swallowed there and no one would ever know what happened with him.

Xu Minghao could consider himself many things, except lucky. People claimed that having a Natural Magician in the family lineage was something marvelous, but would they think so if they themselves were the magician?

He already knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against it from a very young age, since his whole family possessed the breath of the Gods running through their veins and mingled with their blood. However, being well-born did not give him any advantage when the moment of the Passage came.

Information about the studies was strictly confidential and could never be treated outside the lands designated as the Academy. That ensured that all new students were equally screwed at the beginning of their training, and also caused the most absurd thoughts to unfold and take life within the boy.

The only thing he had any real knowledge of was that he would spend at least two years there if he did not die first.

Minghao was mentally writing down all the ways he knew to avoid being killed when the hut creaked even more, and the door hung open. Okay, he'd be infarcted before the end of the first night if that crap decided to play games with him.

However, it wasn't the wind or any elemental that opened the door: standing there like an idiot, there was a boy who looked ridiculously young, although he looked as tall as palm trees to Minghao.

Right... Either no one had told him about having company during training, or he was really about to be murdered.

"I..." the other boy started, his eyes wide open. "Do I have to stay here?"

"And how would I know?" Minghao answered quietly. "There are two cots, though. It's quite possible, yes."

Minghao was feeling stupid for being afraid of that boy. He seemed to have been tricked and dragged there just to be thrown to the wolves.

That, of course, if Xu Minghao counted as a wolf.

"Do you know why we're here?" The boy asked, and Minghao faced him, genuinely surprised. Everyone knew what was happening there, what did it mean he didn't know?

"Uhum. Close that door and then we can talk in peace without any elementals trying to steal our food."

The door disgracefully squeaked as it was closed, and Minghao sighed with hatred. He would infarct if he had to hear that noise one more time.

"So... What's your name?"

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Xu Minghao." He paused briefly and stared at the wooden walls for a moment. "Don't you really know what this place is?"

"Well... Street kids don't usually have much education about anything." Mingyu gave him a little smile, and Minghao was speechless for a moment.

He had never met a beggar before, and Kim Mingyu was running away from the image he had formed in his mind.

Although it was evident that that boy's clothes were more worn out than would be socially acceptable, he didn't look dirty or miserable. Maybe he was getting food from someone or working or...

Minghao was taken with shame when he realized that that terrible place was perhaps a sumptuous palace for his new... companion and all he knew how to do was grumble because he wanted his bed back. Mingyu had probably never slept in a bed.

He wondered what his parents would think of Mingyu, if they would approve his younger son coexisting with people of such a low lineage. However, that boy looked nothing like the bandit he expected to see. In fact, Mingyu seemed more fragile and frightened than anyone Minghao had ever seen in his whole life.

"I think I should explain everything I know to you, then," Minghao said, finally, and Mingyu sighed with relief. People didn't use to react very well to those like him, and he wouldn't know what to do if he was sent back to the city.

The Gypsy woman had been quite specific about his fate being somewhere called the Academy, and he was not in a position to reject offers of change, even if they could be for worst. Mingyu just couldn't remain stagnant like that. At the same moment, he gathered up everything he owned - something quite close to nothing - and left.

"You know that... magic exists, right?" Minghao questioned and received a positive nod in response. "Good. This whole forest belongs to the Academy, which is like a school of magicians. Being here right now is no guarantee that we will continue. They will select the strongest of us in the morning and then start the training. I know I'm going to be chosen because that's how it was with all the other members of my family, and I'm used to playing with these things, but I'm not sure what we should expect."

"And you think I would have... Any chance?"

"I don't know. Can you do magic?"

"I've never really tried. I never considered it until this morning when the gypsy told me."

"Gypsies don't lie," Minghao shrugged and stretched out on his cot. Right, it would be hell to sleep on that. "I hope you do well."

"Thank you. I hope you can do well too." Mingyu opened a sincere and bright smile but remained planted by the door.

"You can be more comfortable, you know. There's no one to judge you here." Minghao commented and crossed his arms under his head, trying to find a remotely comfortable position.

Mingyu soon acquiesced and sat timidly on the other cot, staring Minghao's face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but you can ask something else."

"Thanks. You come from a good family, don't you?

"Uhum," Minghao answered quietly. "And I'm feeling ungrateful for complaining so much when you're in a million times worse position."

"Ah, living in the street isn't so bad... Well, it is, but I end up learning a lot of things."

Minghao was speechless for a moment. He didn't know what he could say without offending Mingyu or touching a point that could be delicate. Honestly, he didn't even know how to talk normally.

"What's your family like?" Mingyu asked out of nowhere. Minghao frowned a little because he didn't like half of his family, but soon he softened his expression and started telling Mingyu everything.

Minghao told him about how his parents used to be strict with him, but that Lianna, his older sister, always found a way to let him eat candy before dinner. And the more he told him, the more Mingyu felt jealous.

He'd like to have parents to get mad at him and a sister to help him steal things from the kitchen... By the gods, Mingyu just wanted to be a normal boy.

Minghao knew they should sleep early that day, but when he finally got to familiarize Mingyu, he couldn't stop the questions from flowing through his mouth.

If Mingyu wasn't so happy to have someone to talk to, it would also have been possible for them to sleep before dawn.

With a twinge of horror, Minghao realized that they would have at most four hours of sleep, so he blew out the candle and ordered Mingyu to close his eyes and dream.

With a giggle, Mingyu struggled to obey him.

That was the first-night Mingyu felt no fear when sleeping.

II.

Minghao wanted to die as soon as he opened his eyes. They really should have slept earlier.

He slowly got up and scratched his eyes before gathering the strength to wake Mingyu up. Apparently, they would have to bathe in the brook if they wanted to stay clean.

"I don't know what to expect from a forest when it's still dark," Minghao's voice was rusty from sleep. "So stay close to me and keep quiet. I hope we don't die."

"Right," Mingyu said, confused. It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he heard Minghao calling him.

"I think this is a test," Minghao kept saying as he turned his trunk around in search of something to fit in Mingyu. "If we can't even take a bath, we certainly won't survive here."

"Uhum," a sleepy murmur followed by silence.

"Here, put this on later." That was enough to make Mingyu wake up completely. He didn't expect Minghao to give his own fancy, expensive clothes to a beggar he'd met a few hours ago, and that left him half... disconcerted.

"Thanks," he said quietly and followed Minghao out of the hut.

The sun hadn't risen outside yet, and the leaves of the trees were rustling whenever the wind touched them.

Contrary to all logic, Mingyu held Minghao's arm and began to guide him through the walnut and willow trees, following nothing but his own intuition. A few moments later, they were able to hear running water, and then the stream materialized in front of them.

"How... How did you know?" Minghao stared at him, amazed.

"The trees told me," Mingyu said, looking as amazed as he did. So  _ that _ was the Natural Magic everyone was talking about.

Minghao felt a twinge of envy when he realized that he wanted the trees to talk to him, but he knew he was being selfish. They certainly knew something Minghao didn't, and it was good that Mingyu stood out in something.

If the Passage didn't work out for Minghao, he would still be well-born, and there would still be a range of opportunities for him. But for Mingyu... Either he would become a wizard, or he would live on the streets again.

And Minghao was determined not to let that happen, even if he needed to sacrifice himself in the process.

And that the gods guaranteed that it never reaches his parents' ears.

About twenty minutes later, they gathered in a yard with ten more boys and girls who looked the same age as they were. Fortunately, they had been able to find edible fruits while they made their way there, so they were not as hungry as before.

Most of them had a frightened look on their faces, and Minghao saw himself reflected in them. Impatience was already beginning to eat him away when an adult figure finally appeared and called them closer.

"I assume that your first night at the Academy went well, otherwise you wouldn't be here now." the woman said in a laughing tone, which left Minghao with hatred.

So it was fun to pluck teenagers out of their homes and put them in a hut about to collapse?

"I will be your Merlin and guide you. So you can refer to me by this. The first test has been applied, and I know which of you has passed. The second will happen now, and those who fail will be sent back. Have I made myself clear?"

Several affirmative murmurs could be heard, and Minghao took a deep breath.

He wondered what the first test would have been. To spend the night safely? Find water?

Stopping to think, the possibilities opened up like a fan before his eyes. The only thing he really hoped for was that he and Mingyu would have made it through.

"As you may have noticed, you won't be alone during this period. The pairs were arranged with the purpose of making them teach you how to work collectively, for that is what they will do if they form here. You will not be able to change partners, and the failure of one is the failure of the other. I hope you develop a brother's appreciation for each other and help each other. Now we begin."

"I will call each of you individually, and we will test your potential. I hope you know there's no cheat in a test like this."

Minghao nodded, staring at her. At the same time he wanted to get it over with, he wanted to be the last to go and avoid the test as much as possible.

However, Minghao soon noticed that he would have no choice when he heard Mingyu being called and realized that, probably, he'd go after him.

The woman who called herself Merlin guided Mingyu through the trees, and soon Minghao lost sight of them.

"What do you think she'll do?" A girl with colored eyes asked.

"I don't know." Another girl answered in a complete monotonous tone. "They never tell us anything about these things and I can only hope we don't get killed here."

"Oh, I don't think they'd ever do that. I'm sure they'd get into trouble if they killed that one." It took Minghao a few seconds to realize they were talking about him. It was obvious that they would end up recognizing the son of the Minister of Magic at some point. "Hey boy, do you know something?"

"The rules are the same for everyone," Minghao answered softly and looked away. He hated that they thought he had advantages over other people just because he was the Minister's son. In fact, Minghao only had problems because he was his father's son.

"Ah... Did you know your partner before?"

"I never saw Mingyu in my life until he came to our hut and asked if that's where he'd stay."

"Ah... It seems he has no advantage at all," the girl concluded and turned to the boy next to her before starting to talk about other things.

Meanwhile, time seemed to run out with an agonizing slowness that only served to feed paranoia in Minghao.

Minghao didn't know what he would do if Mingyu didn't get through, but he couldn't let him go back to the misery from which he had come; it wasn't fair.

Minghao was lost in thoughts and barely noticed when a tense and worried Mingyu came back to him.

"How was it?" he asked in a low voice, receiving only a nod in response. Of course. Mingyu couldn't say anything about it until everyone had finished, too.

As I expected, Minghao was the next to be called. The knot in his stomach tightened as he sewed through the maze of trees until he reached a small lake.

"Xu Minghao," Merlin smiled at him, "a great name for a great wizard."

"Thank you," he smiled, kinda scared. He hoped that being praised for her was a good sign.

"Your first test was  _ trust. _ You needed to trust that your partner was who he said he was, and you needed to trust his senses to solve your basic problems. You were capable of that, and so you are here."

"What would have happened if I hadn't trusted him?" The question ran away from his lips.

"You would probably have got lost in the woods and would still be wandering around until someone found you. Are you ready for the second test?"

Minghao didn't feel ready at all, but he nodded anyway.

"Good. Relax your mind and focus only on the sounds around you. Feel the forest inside you."

Minghao tried his best, but he could only feel the growing nervousness inside him.

_ Calm down _ , his mind ordered it, and he tried to stabilize his breath again. When he did, he was able to feel...  _ Something  _ pulsating in him, something that wasn't his fast heart.

The pulse became clearer, and Minghao no longer had to struggle to perceive it. Warmth spread to his chest and went towards his limbs, soon taking him completely. Soon the heat began to rise, and Minghao felt as if he had been thrown on embers, but he didn't know how to make it stop, he didn't know how to wake up from that anguish.

The voice of the forest seemed to call out to him and beg for him, but before he could react, it all faded away when a scream found his conscience asleep in the back of his mind.

His eyes opened in a burst, and he stared at the surrounding trees for a moment until he could focus on Merlin. Her eyes reflected the confusion that was installed inside the boy, and she needed a moment to organize her thoughts coherently.

"At the end of the day, I'm not even surprised at how much power resides inside you, Xu Minghao," she said, "what surprises me is that it hasn't consumed you yet. You will need to be twice as careful when doing the activities, because your power has matured before your body. Soon you will be a perfect receptacle for it."

"So... Did I pass?" Minghao bit his lower lip nervously. His body was still burning and he felt the sweat dripping down his tunic collar, but none of it would matter if it had failed. He knew that powerless people failed, but he had never heard of cases where the person in question possessed _ too much _ power.

In fact, he still didn't know very well what to do with the information he had received. Maybe he should tell his parents as soon as possible or something. Lianna would probably know what to do.

"Of course, you did. Now, join your partner so you two can do some exercises. Try not to put all your effort into them, or things can get complicated."

Minghao nodded a few times and thanked her before he practically ran back to the clearing.

Mingyu was apprehensive while waiting for him, and his face tried its best not to denounce the nervousness that was running through his veins.

"It's okay," Minghao tried to smile in a way that inspired confidence. "I passed."

A smile cut Mingyu's face and revealed her charming fangs. Minghao couldn't stop a real smile from forming on his face when he saw Mingyu but soon remembered he needed to restrain himself, or he couldn't control the power within his body. He wondered if there would be a time when he could act normally without fear after knowing that anything he did could kill him or blow everything up around him.

"You seem kinda... Tense. How was your test?"

"We talk about it at night," Minghao murmured as he felt other pairs of eyes on him. No one else needed to know about the nature of his gift, and he would do anything to keep things secret.

The two of them stepped back a bit to try exercises on how to connect with the forest, but Minghao chose not to do them. He wouldn't know what to do if that heat took over again, and neither would the other teenagers. Maybe it would be better to try it only in the presence of the instructor.

When the sun hung down in the very middle of the sky, everyone gathered in the middle of the clearing.

Counting quickly, Minghao realized that at least three pairs had disappeared. Assuming the obvious, he realized that they had failed the second test.

However, no one had much time for this, as people who were probably servants appeared carrying generous amounts of food.

Upon smelling the roast, Minghao remembered how hungry he was, and then realized that Mingyu must have been even hungrier.

"I will spare you after the meal," Merlin said, attracting everyone's attention. "Enjoy your free time to rest and get to know your partner better. We will meet here tomorrow in the fourth hour of dawn."

Minghao contained a grunt of grief. He and Mingyu would definitely have to learn to sleep earlier if they wanted to survive there.

III.

There were two black notebooks and two ink cartridges in the cabin when they returned. Apparently, they would have to write down all the progress or something, like in a diary.

The only problem, however, was that Minghao was almost certain that Mingyu could not read or write and did not know if he would let himself be helped in that way, either.

After all that stuff about trust, he really expected Mingyu to be open to him in this matter. It means, the tallest just couldn't care less about the destructive nature of Minghao's powers, and he was soon ready to help him control it, no matter what. Teaching him the art of words was a completely insufficient payment in comparison.

While cutting the strips of smoked meat that would have been their dinner that night, he tried to think of a way to approach the subject without killing Mingyu with shame.

Courage ran through Minghao's fingers like fine grains of sand as he watched his companion's smiling, groaning face, who seemed very proud of whatever he was carrying in his hands.

"Look, I managed to catch a fish for you and one for me! I just don't know exactly how we're going to cook yet."

"We can eat in the Elves' way," Minghao shrugged. "I heard they just salt the meat and eat it raw."

"It gave me stomach wrapping." To illustrate what he had said, Mingyu imitated a vomit noise and shook his head negatively.

"You never ate, stop being squeamish!" Minghao laughed softly. "You are totally the opposite of what you demonstrated yesterday."

"And what did I demonstrate yesterday?"

"I can't explain it, but you seemed more mature."

"I'm only fifteen, how do you expect me to be mature? I'm just a bit big for my age and experienced with certain things because I've always lived on the street... But that doesn't change the fact that I'm practically a child."

"Seriously, you're totally a child," Minghao said, trying to break the heavy atmosphere that set in at the mere mention of life on the street. "I don't even know how I felt fear when you sprouted at the door yesterday."

"Imagine me! I swore I'd stay here alone and, suddenly, I find a priest dressed in linen in the middle of the room!"

"I don't look like a priest!" - Minghao practically shouted, very outraged. "Are you implying that I am an old man?"

"Yes, you do. You wear these white and green linen clothes, just like the minister."

"It's not my fault if my father likes me to wear like him."

"Wait... Are you the Minister's son??" Mingyu rose quickly and he bowed in reverence.

"What the hell are you doing, Mingyu?" Minghao asked skeptically. 'I'm his son, not him himself. Don't ever bow in front of me again, or I'll have to punch you in the face."

"But I need to show respect!"

"I don't want you to show respect, I want your friendship. My father's title doesn't define me, okay?"

"Okay," Mingyu smiled and sat down again. "So, Your Majesty, what do we do now?"

"Mingyu, I am not the king!" Minghao vociferously, ready to beat Mingyu until his skin detached from his body. 'Keep at it, and I'll use you as a target in training."

"Sorry, Your Majesty." That was the last thing Mingyu said before running. Since he wasn't willing to risk destroying their shelter, Minghao just rolled up his cot and hit Mingyu's back with it, using all the force he had. He would be very pleased if a scar or something like that appeared.

Minghao smiled when Mingyu screamed in pain.

Mingyu was relieved that Minghao liked him, even if he had an important family, even if no one else could.

Mingyu was cursedly happy to have a friend.

"Should we start writing in our Diaries already? Not that we've done much, but..." Minghao shrugged, delivering some of the meat to Mingyu and went to clean and season the fish.

"Hm... You decide," the answer came fast and muffled, the mouth full of food.

"So come on, I'm afraid I'll end up missing something important by procrastinating. Here, try the fish."

Minghao stared at Mingyu with anticipation as he took his creation to his mouth and chewed silently. A victorious smile adorned Minghao's thin lips when he noticed the approval on Mingyu's face and rushed to start eating before he forgot the other things they had to do.

As soon as he finished everything and wiped his hands, he pulled the Diary into his lap and began to read the instructions on the first page. Mingyu imitated him, but his expression seemed a bit... disoriented.

"Do you want some help?" Minghao asked quietly, trying not to scare him.

"No, I just..." Mingyu said quickly, but his flushed cheeks denounced him. "Hm, actually, I do, yes."

"All right," Minghao shrugged and began to read aloud, stopping a few times to make sure that Mingyu was following.

However, the reddish color didn't seem to be willing to leave Mingyu's face, which left him frustrated.

"Hey," he said quickly, interrupting the sentence that Minghao was reading. "I think I'll only get in your way like this."

"Why? It's okay for me to read it to you, Mingyu, I like..."

"It's not that. It's just that I can't read. I can't even write. This will be a fiasco if it's up to me."

Oh. So Minghao's assumptions weren't wrong, but he still didn't know exactly what to do.

"I can teach you," Minghao said, a bit later. "I bet you'll learn quickly."

"I don't want to slow you down, Hao." He seemed genuinely frustrated, but Minghao was too focused on the weird feeling in his stomach's mouth when he was called by a nickname to notice.

"Come on, you know you need help, and you know we'll fail if you don't accept it. No one but us needs to know that, and you know I would never judge you. Stop being such a pain in the ass, please."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. We're gonna get the best grades in this place."

And Mingyu knew that Minghao was very serious, so he just agreed with his head and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Great, let's start with the alphabet." Minghao smiled wide and dragged himself near Mingyu.

They could make it work.

IV.

Mingyu proved to be a much better student than Minghao expected.

The two of them spent the whole day taking classes with the other apprentices and, in the evening, focused on Mingyu's basic studies.

They eventually realized that Minghao's situation was even more critical than they thought since the power had really matured more than his body, and he could not simply practice like the others before he could improve his physical and psychological.

So while Mingyu went to his normal classes, Minghao spent half of his time alone, meditating by the riverbank while trying to understand whatever Chakras opening meant and the other half was spent on physical exercise.

Minghao didn't even know when he would learn the first magical enchantment, to tell the truth, and that was frustrating him.

Everything he had ever imagined about that place was terribly wrong, and he was absolutely sure that the others thought he was being privileged by taking separate classes.

Minghao was a sticky mixture of dirt and sweat when night finally started to fall, so he decided to take a bath before it got too dark.

He had to work hard not to relax too much in the creek and end up being carried by the water, but he tried to distract himself a little. Minghao was clearly not made for physical exercises and stuff like that, maybe he would really infarct when he went running through the trees again.

Mingyu was already back at the hut when Minghao returned and seemed very excited about something that was still a mystery to each other.

"Will it be rude if I ask what happened?" Minghao asked carefully, already going to see what they had to eat that night.

"Actually, it's great that you asked. I learned how to make light, Hao, look!" Mingyu gave one of those broad smiles that made the whole room light up and focused his eyes on his own hands for an instant before a slightly greenish globe of light rose into the air. "The teacher said that's the color of my soul, so everything I do will be half green. I can't wait to know the color of yours!"

Minghao smiled back and spread his fingers to touch the ball, surprised to see that it was as cold as the marble on which he lay during the lazy afternoons.

"That's very nice! What else did you learn?"

"Hmmm... We meditate a little, just like we always do, then we focus on getting the light balls. People were juggling them, but I didn't want to try without you."

"You don't have to keep without doing nothing because of me," Minghao wrote down everything Mingyu had said and handed him the sheet. "Here, see if you can identify these words."

With a bit of difficulty and a wrinkled face, he managed to read about three or four words before announcing that the other letters were still a bit complicated for him.

"It's okay, you did well," Minghao assured with a proud smile before packing everything up. "Go fishing for us, and then we can review the letters you find difficult."

"Uhum," Mingyu nodded and stood up in a leap. "I'll be right back."

Minghao decided to kill time by writing in his own diary, although he couldn't stand writing the same things every day anymore. It was exhausting to just meditate and exercise without feeling any real change in himself.

Maybe he was feeling kind of... Resentful? No, consternated was a better word. It wasn't fair that he was the most powerful person in that place and wasn't taught even a few tricks with light.

Minghao wanted to be able to join Mingyu in his practical classes, but he knew he couldn't. He even wondered what the point of being partners was if they never did anything but eat and sleep together. That was a bore.

"Why are you staring at the wall while pouting?" Mingyu's voice ripped him out of his daydreams and made him snap.

"I... I... Nothing! - Minghao rushed to answer. "I'm just tired."

"Ah." Mingyu murmured as if he understood. "Tell me about your day."

They sat shoulder to shoulder and started cleaning the fish quickly.

"The same as always. As if I were studying to be a hermit and live isolated from everything." There was a twinge of grief in Minghao's voice that couldn't be hidden even if he tried very hard.

"Ah... But at least you have the peace to do what you have to do" why did Mingyu always have to try to see positive sides in things?

"I can't do anything!" a frustrated sigh escaped. "I haven't felt any change since the first day until today, and I'm sure I never will. All I do all the time is try to connect with... Something inside me that shouldn't even exist and try to mature my body faster."

"You have to be patient, I think" Mingyu felt his heart squeeze a little. Minghao was always ready to help him but when he was the one who needed it, all the words seemed to run away from him. "I'm sure they wouldn't put you to do something you're not capable of doing."

"It doesn't matter," the smaller sighed. "I'm falling behind anyway."

Mingyu bit his lip for a moment and wiped his hands clumsily in his pants, ignoring the fact that he'd have to wash them before the weekend because of it, and passed his arms around Minghao's narrow shoulders in a clumsy hug.

"I'm not good at words like you," he laughed a little bit, "but that's a lie. You're the strongest of us all, and everyone knows it. It helps nothing you learning how to make balls of light with me if you die right away because your power has swallowed you up. And you know that very well, Your Majesty."

For about thirty seconds, all Minghao could do was blush. He had never been touched by anyone but his family or the doctor who took care of him since he was born.

In amazement, he realized he needed to hug Mingyu back, or the tall boy would feel rejected.

Minghao's heart seemed to inflate with warmth and something else he still couldn't identify when he circled Mingyu's broad torso with his ridiculously thin arms. Only at that moment did he realize how small he was.

"I am not your Majesty," that was the first thing he could say, half angry, half anything else. He sighed softly and remained silent for a few moments before whispering a "thank you", feeling truly grateful. It was nice to have someone to pull him back to reality when he started thinking about useless things.

Minghao remained in Mingyu's arms for a few more seconds, until his stomach emitted a desperate roar that made them laugh and go back to the fish cleaning.

The two ate silently, but the atmosphere between them was mild. It was almost as if a hug could fix all the holes.

The two studied a bit of spelling for a while until they decided they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. Mingyu made his ball of floating light disappear, and they went to bed after taking their dirty clothes off, with no strength to wash themselves first.

Even though he was tired, Minghao's body refused to sleep at that moment.

He rolled over the cot a little until he was more or less comfortable on his stomach facing the ceiling. Mingyu's heavy breathing filled the whole environment, making it clear that he was probably already in his fifth sleep.

Even trying to avoid it, his gaze was lost through the curvature of Mingyu's lumbar and he choked a little when he realized that his friend was sleeping without any clothes. Right, he should find another place to look or just sleep at once.

It wasn't right to face a naked person without her permission, it wasn't right to feel curious about your best friend's body, it wasn't right that... Ah, what was happening to him?

Suddenly, Minghao was very conscious of all the parts of his own body, and how hot they were and... uncomfortable.

He turned his back on Mingyu, for he was the wisest at the time, and focused on trying to understand what was happening to his body.

Right, he was warm and seemed ridiculously sensitive to touch. That had obviously never happened before, so Minghao decided to squeeze himself just a little bit to see what would happen.

The heat flooded his face when he realized that it wasn't bad at all and that some strange, low noises forced their way through his lips.

By the gods, that was very shameful. He turned his face around and put his hands under his head, determined to sleep, and see if he would stop being so ashamed.

With some difficulty and feeling half sore between his legs, Minghao finally managed to sleep, only to have a night of disturbed and restless sleep.

The morning came much earlier than Minghao expected, and he cried lowly as he sat slowly. With horror, he realized that his robe was half wet, and he took it off at the speed of light to try and see what the hell it was. He didn't remember spilling water on himself or anything like that.

He rolled up his robe and threw it in his other dirty clothes before he got up and looked for something else to wear.

"You shouldn't sleep completely naked, what if we need to escape in the middle of the night?" Was the first thing that escaped from his mouth as soon as you saw Mingyu had woken up.

"I... I'm sorry? I always wanted to do something like this when it was hot, but... You know..."

"Hm," that's all Minghao answered and pulled him out of the hut. "Hurry or won't have time to bath."

Mingyu found it a bit strange but followed him anyway. He had never seen Minghao look... angry like that before, and couldn't understand what a lack of clothes would have to do with it.

That day, Minghao could finally access his magic for the first time.

Merlin had dismissed the others earlier so she could pay more attention to Minghao, and tested his limits again.

"You've come a long way since the first day," she said, "but you're not ready to try things on your own yet, so you'll need to stay here until afterward so that I can supervise. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure, it's fine," Minghao replied, giving her his first smile of the day. Finally some good news. "Can you explain to me what has changed?"

"You've gained weight and grown a few inches, that alone makes a lot of difference. Your mental condition has also improved, although you have been stressed all day for trivial reasons."

"Can you read minds?" He asked, horrified. No one needed to know that he was still affected by Mingyu like that, much less the person you owed most respect to.

"Don't worry about it, I can't get into your mind without an invitation. As your energy is particularly strong, it ends up spreading around according to your mood. An aggressive energy escaped you all day long, unlike others where I felt only glimpses of frustration."

Minghao nodded and pondered how bad it could be.

"Can I control that?"

"When you master your power, you will be able to master the way it is presented. Now adjust that posture and meditate until your emotions are under control. We can't risk setting everything on fire for some emotional imbalances, right?"

He nodded vigorously again and sat in a lotus position, closing his eyes. Somehow it was easier to concentrate than the other days, so he managed to find his goal quickly.

Within a few minutes, he managed to forget the existence of Kim Mingyu, and all that was inside him was the sound of the surrounding forest. It was almost as if the elements were talking to him, although he hadn't seen any since he got there.

"Very good," Merlin said, surprised at how fast Minghao had managed to do it. "I believe you're already prepared for us to work on opening your Chakras. Keep in mind that such young apprentices don't learn that sort of thing, but your case is... different. Don't comment on any of the others."

"Not even Mingyu?"

"Due to the nature of your relationship, I believe he can help you in some moments. However, that doesn't mean you should try to open his Chakras before the time, it might even kill him. Is that clear?"

" A lot," he sighed, "What do I need to do?"

"The first Chakra is the basis of everything. The Ancients called it Muladhara, which means "support." This Chakra is located in the coccyx, in the region of the perineum, and is closely linked to the Earth element. If you want to visualize it, think of a red lotus flower facing down." She said and paused for Minghao to absorb everything. All your physical exercises have given you greater control over it, so I believe you can reach it quickly. For every Chakra you can open, you will get a corresponding crystal."

"Hm... And what do I do with them?"

"Use them close to your body to maintain balance. I'm feeling the tiredness exhaling from you, and since we won't have any progress because of that, I suggest you go rest and tell Mingyu about it. See you tomorrow, Minghao."

"See you," he replied in a lint of voice, suddenly feeling very excited. Finally, something new had happened to him!

Minghao would have come running back if he had the strength.

He felt his heart warming up a bit when he opened the door of the hut and came across Mingyu trying to read his diary, and doing so almost perfectly.

"Hi," Mingyu smiled wide when he finally noticed him there. "You look excited."

"Oh, I am! Finally, I'll have something different to do, and those ridiculous exercises came in handy." He spoke quickly and laughed as his stomach rumbled.

"I waited for you to eat," Mingyu informed and delivered a gourd full of something that looked like soaked fish. "And explain it all to me."

"Thanks," Minghao smiled and started eating at the same instant. "I'm supposed to open the first Chakra, and she said I'll get it quick if you help me. And I'll have more class time, too."

"That's great," Mingyu smiled together, very pleased. "And what do I have to do to help you?"

"I have no idea," Minghao frowned, "but I'll figure it out. Your reading is good, by the way, do you want to start with the grammar now?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm never tired for you, Mingyu." Minghao shrugged as if it was no big deal but, for Mingyu, it meant the world.

V.

On the first day of training, Minghao accidentally evoked a spirit from Earth and almost had a stroke when he saw that... monstrous thing before him. Mingyu seemed torn between screaming and trying to protect his friend, while Merlin took care of pushing the thing away with a gust of air that broke out from her bare hands.

"Try to channel your energy with less force," that's all she said before she looked at them again.

"Right, sorry," Minghao said, still livid. It was scary that he could call things like that just because he existed.

According to Merlin, Mingyu was supposed to act as a counterweight, pulling him back if he sank too deep into his own power. However, Mingyu wasn't sure how to react, since he couldn't even see what was happening to Minghao without being told with all the letters what was happening.

Apparently, they would still need to develop something called Empathic Link, and then they would be as one. Mingyu just couldn't predict when it would happen, because his powers were nothing compared to Minghao's.

Merlin had prepared some texts to help them with this, but Mingyu preferred to read along with Minghao, more to avoid understanding things the wrong way than anything else.

It was kind of fascinating to watch him like that. Minghao was so focused that Mingyu could feel his energy knocking against his own and pulling him like a magnet.

Merlin stared at him curiously for a few seconds before focusing on Minghao again, who seemed to be doing better now. Mingyu's feelings were easier to read than Minghao's, and it was really interesting to see how much Mingyu loved him. She would like to see the consequences of that in the future.

Suddenly, Minghao's eyes opened, and he faced them, completely confused.

"Is it normal for my vision to change color?"

"What color do you see?"

"Very light blue, the color of the clothes they wear on babies," he frowned and winked slowly. "Less when I look at Mingyu, it turns green."

"You see the aura of things. Blue is your own aura, green is Mingyu's. You're almost ready, Minghao. Do you think you can go on like this for a while?"

"I can!" He nodded animatedly. "Thank you."

"Mingyu, I need you to support his back now."

"Like this?" he asked, touching the base of Minghao's back softly.

"Almost, make it a little firmer."

Mingyu stepped up his touch and laughed softly when he heard Minghao choke. He wasn't sure how that could help him, but he was enjoying feeling the warmth of the other so close.

In fact, he was just waiting for another chance to hug him again, even tighter than before.

"I-I can't concentrate properly, it feels like there are thoughts that aren't mine inside my head." Minghao stuttered, confusion stamped on his face.

"And they're not, Mingyu must have accidentally connected with you, and his thoughts got tangled up with yours. Soon you'll be able to do that without needing a touch to connect you."

Minghao nodded, partially taken by the horror. The last thing he wanted was for Mingyu to search inside his head and discover the things he was thinking about.

It would be terrible, to say the least, if Mingyu knew that he was still thinking about his body, that he felt warm when he saw it, that he wanted to touch it.

"Concentrate again," the woman ordered, giving little importance to what was unfolding before her eyes.

With great difficulty and still somewhat disturbed, they did so, getting closer and closer to achieving the control that Minghao needed to become a magician.

"You know, I think you've learned everything I could teach you about this - Minghao commented while watching Mingyu write something down quickly in his Diary. "You are literate, congratulations."

"Really?" Mingyu's eyes doubled in size, and he stood up in a leap, completely surprised.

"Yeah, why would I lie to you?" A lazy little smile played on Minghao's lips. "You can read better than me now."

"I... My goodness!" Minghao's heart swelled with that thing he didn't really know what it was while watching Mingyu overflow with happiness. The eyes of the taller one shone so brightly that he could be crying. He stammered a few more things, completely unable to form a complete sentence. It was at this moment that Minghao decided to stop his repression and stood up quickly, hugging his friend tightly.

As expected, Mingyu's emotions and thoughts popped into his mind just as they did the first time they experienced that feeling.

Minghao was filled with the happiness of the other in such a way that he could not even feel anything else, so he began to laugh softly. Unnoticed, his hands began to caress Mingyu's wide back with a tenderness that he didn't know could exist in him.

By that time, his thoughts were cloudy enough that he didn't know which ones were his and which ones were Mingyu's, and he couldn't know if that curiosity he felt belonged only to one or both of them. 

His breathing became accelerated for a reason that he still couldn't understand, and suddenly touching Mingyu was burning him like glowing embers.

Mingyu's hands slipped down Minghao's back until they were tightly attached to the smaller's thin waist, leaving him even more disconcerted.

By the Gods, they just needed a confirmation, something that would indicate that they wouldn't ruin everything they were for a momentary desire.

With an impetus of courage, Minghao raised his eyes to Mingyu's face and sighed softly as he realized that there was also desire in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll regret it later, but... Are you feeling it too?" Mingyu questioned with a trembling voice, receiving only a positive nod as an answer.

Minghao's hands settled gently on Mingyu's cheeks, and he opened a little smile that suggested a control he did not have.

"Don't let me regret this, Kim Mingyu," he whispered and pressed his lips against Mingyu's gently.

Mingyu's eyes widened a little, but soon a lazy smile formed on his face, and his fingers tightened tighter around Minghao's waist.

The smaller felt he could inflate at any moment; naturally, he had no experience with touches of that kind. It was strange that he felt a thousand times more alive just by sharing that closeness with Mingyu.

He was frightened when he felt Mingyu's tongue press his lips gently and separated them because of the amazement. 

Right, Minghao could say that the panic took hold of him when Mingyu moved his lips next to his and slid his tongue across his slowly, almost as if he was tasting the taste the other boy had. 

But more than that, the thoughts Mingyu was projecting were what was guaranteeing that he would die right there.

Minghao never expected anyone to like him so much as to waste time thinking about his most imperceptible details or kissing him so lovingly.

A hint of fear pierced the corner of his mind, and he laughed as he realized Mingyu was really afraid to tighten his waist and break it at once.

"I'm more resistant than you think," he whispered, caressing the back of Mingyu's neck.

"I know, you are the strongest person I have ever seen. But you're still all small and skinny and..."

Mingyu couldn't finish his reasoning, because he took such a strong punch in the arm that he got a little disoriented. However, he couldn't be happier than at that moment while watching Xu Minghao laugh in his face.

He wasn't sure what the implications of having enjoyed kissing a boy so much - or simply liking one boy so much - were, but he hoped it wouldn't bring them any trouble... And that Minghao would feel the same way.

Their hearts were still hammering madly in the chest when they lay down to sleep, but after two seconds, they decided to put the cots together and stared at each other in the dark while Minghao stroked Mingyu's neck.

"Can we talk mentally?" Mingyu asked at some point.

"I think so. If we can convey feelings and images, words shouldn't be so complicated."

"Uhum," agreed, "tell me about those exercises you do."

"I will, I will try to do it right in your head." Minghao shrugged and pushed the words towards Mingyu, telling him how he seemed to be pulling on his own conscience while meditating.

From the amazed expression on his eldest face, he knew it was working.

_ "And you think it's a long way to go?" _ Mingyu pushed the question into Minghao's mind.

_ "This first one is almost open. I think I should get it quickly tomorrow. But I think the others will be much harder." _

_ "Why?" _

_ Hmmm... It's not like I have anything I can do but focus and meditate on the others. I don't know if I'll be able to stay focused for long." _

_ "I'm sure you will, and now I'm gonna let you sleep. Good night, Hao." _

Minghao opened a little smile about with the nickname and whispered a "good night" before closing his eyes, being surprised by Mingyu's lips over his.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the other spoke with his burning face as he moved away.

"It's okay," Minghao smirked, "now go to sleep, let's get on with it."

VI.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that _ something _ between the two had changed, although nobody knew what.

For some reason, Minghao felt as if he had discovered the world, and when he started with the meditation exercises, it took him no more than five minutes to feel a torrent of power slowly spreading through his limbs. He rolled his eyes in wonder and faced the forest beyond himself.

It was as if he was able to feel the existence of every single thing that existed in it, and he wondered what it would be like when he finished opening all the Chakras.

By looking at Mingyu, he knew that his friend could feel a little of what he himself was feeling, and Minghao wished that he could share more with him.

Merlin briefly smiled and congratulated him, handing the boy a cord with a red jasper.

Minghao wrapped him around his wrist and tried to contain some of the power before he spoke.

"What do I do now?" 

"If you want, you can start with basic magic training together with Mingyu. I can see that your bond is pretty strong, so it won't be a problem to teach you together. However, you will need to stay here until later."

_ "That's fine with me," _ Mingyu said inside Minghao's mind.

_ "Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." _

_ "Absolutely, answer right away." _

_ "Wow, okay," _ Minghao answered in a way that Mingyu was sure to express discontent.

"We want to." The smaller answered, in the end.

They spent the rest of the day trying to get little objects and stones to float, laughing delightfully whenever they could.

As she watched them, Merlin had a hint of hope; maybe those two could save Zealia when the time came.

Minghao did not know if this was normal, but he felt infinitely better while meditating to open the second Chakra, which was called Svadhisthana - the Sacral Chakra, which was linked to sexuality - by Merlin. Those meditations made him think about the evolution of his relationship with Mingyu and, somehow, he no longer felt so scared.

He knew that he loved it when they touched each other and liked the kisses they shared every day before going to sleep, and that alone was enough. There was no need to complicate naturally simple things, and so he would. He only hoped that his father wouldn't get too upset when he found out that if he depended on Minghao, there would be no heir.

Not long after, he concluded that he realized that the Chakra was already open, and twice as much power was pulsing through his veins, almost intoxicating him. That was much simpler than he expected.

"Hey, Mingyu!" He called out loud, really smiling. "Can you feel it?"

"Looks like I'm going to explode, stop sending that to me!" He replied, exasperated. 

Minghao's eyes widened in astonishment, and he did his best to retract the energy emanating from him.

"Congratulations," Merlin said, alarming them. "I see you are already able to control the intensity of what emanates from you... Soon you will be able to join the others."

When Minghao smiled, Mingyu was absolutely sure that he was in love with him and that he needed to see it at least once a day to continue living.

He ended up smiling together as he watched Minghao hold a fire opal next to the red jasper before directing the smile at him, almost in slow motion.

_ "I like you a lot," _ Mingyu said in Minghao's mind, without realizing it.

_ "I like you too," _ Minghao did something that filled Mingyu's heart with warmth and smiled again. "Let's spend some time together later."

Mingyu didn't know exactly what that meant, since they spent all their time together, in fact, but he accepted anyway. 

The case is that he spent the whole day very eager for whatever they would do, and Minghao spent the day laughing because Mingyu was too obvious about his own feelings.

"Hi, what are we going to do?" Was the first thing Mingyu asked when they were discharged.

"Take a bath, come."

Mingyu's smile withered a little, and Minghao could only laugh even more.

"I refuse to spend the night hugging you if you stink, okay," Minghao warned Mingyu and went into the water before he could stare too hard at his body.

"I thought you liked me anyway," Mingyu shrugged and followed him. Minghao's cheeks burned a little. and he looked away. Apparently, he would never get used to Mingyu's routine nakedness. "Why are you looking so awkward?"

The question only served to make Minghao withdraw even more, and he almost became infatuated when Mingyu tied his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"We're without clothes, it's wrong... I think."

"Why is it wrong? We're just hugging and... Minghao, what's that on my leg?"

Minghao felt he could really faint, and tried his best not to project those thoughts on Mingyu. It was already too horrible to feel his excitement with such a simple touch, he didn't need to know the reasons behind it.

"I-I... Today was easier than last time, right?" He shamelessly changed the subject, hoping that his body would obey him soon and return to normal.

"Aham," it was amazing how easy Mingyu was to bend. "I didn't even notice anything until you almost killed me like that."

"I forget that I'm always projecting things on you, I'm sorry." He laughed softly.

"It's okay, I guess that's what I'm for," Mingyu shrugged and pressed Minghao's body further against his. "You're too small to be that powerful."

"Mingyu, what are you doing?" Minghao asked when he realized that the tallest one was slowly rubbing against him.

"Actually, I don't know, but it feels good." Mingyu shrugged and let out a low noise that made Minghao shiver.

"It sounds kinda wrong," he sighed and rested his forehead on Mingyu's shoulder when he felt his knee where it shouldn't be.

"Hm... I don't mind if you're not finding it bad. Can I kiss you?"

"It's not bad... And you can kiss me whenever you want."

Mingyu opened a happy smile and scratched Minghao's back slightly while biting her lower lip. By the gods, that was better than Minghao could have expected.

It was much better than touching himself in the dark while looking at the curves of Mingyu's body, it was so much better than just imagining having his hands on his body.

And for the second time that day, Minghao was sure he liked boys.

VII.

Minghao realized that after the first two Chakras, the rest was kind of simple. 

Since he and Mingyu had become experts in helping each other, things were moving fast. Minghao was finally about to open his last Chakra, and Mingyu was getting ready to open the first one. 

It was quite clear that of all the pairs, they were the ones who got along best, and Minghao couldn't tell if it was because their personalities matched or because they were  _ boyfriends. _

Mingyu had made the request two nights ago, and Minghao hadn't gotten used to that feeling of belonging to someone, in the good sense of the word, but he liked it anyway.

_ "Stop thinking about me and concentrate on your body."  _ Minghao scolded for the tenth time when he realized that Mingyu was still imagining him without clothes instead of meditating. _ "You will never achieve anything if you continue clowning around." _

_ "You have to remember that I'm kind of hyperactive, it's not easy to keep my mind in one place." _

_ "So I'm going to go out and let you deal with the consequences of your stubbornness alone, you plague. I'm dying to test some really useful spells, so work with me." _

_ "You were cooler when you weren't sure I was in love back, so I think I'll find a way to erase those memories from your mind." _

_ "Kim Mingyu!" _

_ "Yeah, yeah, I've stopped. You can go there and reach Nirvana, I can do it myself." _

_ "I don't trust you that much. Let's go again, and stop thinking about me." _

That time, Mingyu obeyed.

Minghao did his best not to distract him again, and he did very well. At that pace, Mingyu would probably make it before Yule arrived, and then they could spend the festivities with his family.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn't anxious for Lianna to meet Mingyu. He knew that his sister would never judge their relationship, as she kept saying that Minghao should only take home the person he liked the most in the whole world and make him feel as if life was worth living. And Mingyu made him want to live forever if only to see his cute little fangs when he smiled too wide.

He barely realized how focused Mingyu was until he felt a tug in his mind and felt the power of the other licking his veins.

"You did it!" Minghao smiled extremely wide and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Really?!" It was completely adorable the way Mingyu always looked discredited at all times.

"Aren't you feeling this thing inside of you? That's the way it happens."

"You're both dismissed for the day," said Merlin after delivering Mingyu's stone. "Keep up the pace, and you may graduate before the others."

Well, that was certainly enough to make their day.

They both decided to kill time in the creek, and Minghao wanted to learn how to catch fishes, anyway. 

The most complicated part was having to be quiet, as anything made him laugh loudly or scream in fright. He was absolutely sure that a couple of hours would pass and he wouldn't get anything.

_ "I'll give you one thing if you stop doing those snorts and manage to hold a fish for more than ten seconds." _ Mingyu proposed, taking a step back.

_ "Done."  _ Getting something from Mingyu was certainly something that inspired him to commit.

Unfortunately, he still didn't know how to use his powers to control living things, so he couldn't just make a fish jump into his hands.

It was almost dark when a fish decided to be nice and stand in Minghao's hands, but he took pity on the animal's glassy eyes and released it about thirty seconds later.

"I got it for more than ten seconds, what do I get now?"

"The usual," Mingyu laughed and pulled him into an innocent little kiss, which was reciprocated with all the affection in the world.

Minghao wasn't surprised when the touches evolved to that hot and deliciously slow thing they always ended up doing when they got a little free time after class.

At first, Minghao always ended up so ashamed that he could barely look at Mingyu while they ate, but now everything seemed very natural between them. Almost as if they had been doing those things forever.

"I'm proud of you," that's all Minghao said when they went to bed that night. "You're just fantastic."

"Your opinion of me stopped counting from the moment you fell in love with me," Mingyu joked, but his cheeks were extremely red and warm. 

"So I won't believe anything else you tell me, since you're in love too."

"The difference is that you're really amazing, everyone knows that."

"And you're even more incredible because you haven't been out of it so far. It must be very difficult to have a double workday because of me."

"No, I love having excuses so I can spend all day bothering you."

"Don't you get tired of embarrassing me?"

"No, now come here and kiss me some more."

And Minghao went.

The two of them kept kissing for hours on end until they could barely keep their eyes open. After they put the cots together, Minghao let Mingyu wrap his waist and pull him closer before he buried his face into his neck, sighing softly.

He was so sleepy that he could barely keep his thoughts inside his own head, so that time and, again, he ended up projecting his plans to the Yule in Mingyu, or only sending waves of affection so strong that they made the heart of the highest weaken.

_ "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" _ Mingyu ended up asking a while later.

_ "Sleeping? I don't know. I love you, Mingyu." _

_ "Well, I hope you're awake now,"  _ Mingyu laughed nervously.  _ "I love you too, Hao." _

He was happy. Mingyu hardly expected to make a friend there, having a boyfriend who loved him was something beyond all expectation.

A satisfied little smile formed on the smaller's face and he nested better, finally falling asleep.

  
  


That morning, Minghao woke up with several little kisses being distributed over his face, and he couldn't contain a little smile.

He stretched out and hugged Mingyu for about two seconds before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"I told you to stop staring at me like a fool, let's go quick."

"I'm completely foolish for you, I don't know how to look in another way," Mingyu laughed but made an effort to do what he was told.

When Minghao sat down to meditate that day, he felt that he had the whole world in his hands and that he could do anything he wanted.

And he knew that if Mingyu was there to support him, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if you found any mistakes, please let me know ❤️


End file.
